The last visit
by starlight dancewear
Summary: A short romantic fictional story


Slowly but with incredible heartbeats , Farid was progressing along the sidewalk and watching all around by remaining totally astonished inside . Beautiful houses , magnificent gardens filled with amazing grass and colorful flowers , and incredible huge trees aligned in hundreds of meters were seen under a tremendous sunlight and in a fabulous fresh air . All elements seen in this precise area were rhyming together so fabulously as if they were one big artistic creation . Not a soul was seen in this so elegant region . Maybe it was a Sunday . Or a holiday morning . With people being asleep or resting . But even in holiday mornings , some people reveal themselves jogging or walking their pets .

Did this place really belong to the real world ? Surely yes ! Without a shadow of doubt , the financial conditions or the situation of Farid's family had never permit them to discover the existence of such regions in this French city entitled Grenoble . Farid and his family were from Morocco . They had immigrated to France 20 years ago . France's foreign politics had always been based in a way to absorb cheap workers from north African countries and to obtain the best work from them by providing in return a minimum of salary . Something that the French government could never afford to do to the people of his own country . Since birth , Farid had lived in terrible economic and cultural conditions . The region where he and his family had lived in this precise same city didn't reflect any of the tremendous characteristics of this region in which he remained this instant . The terrible crowded aspect , noisy environment and lack of security of their region didn't establish a least of resemblance compared to this actual area . And even in that terrible region , Farid's family couldn't afford to continue living and they were forced to return to Morocco . Never in his life Farid had managed to escape from this minority image . And if it wasn't for his attractive appearance , tender spirit and sensible aspects , he wouldn't even have obtained his few French friends and relations .

As he was passing in front of the houses , Farid was pursuing the home plaque numbers . Only four houses remained to where he was aiming to reach . He looked from far . The incredible aspect of the house became suddenly obvious and increased his incredible excitement . He reached the house and started looking at all it's points with eyes wide open ! The red and brown outside appearance of the house which was also built in front of a magnificent green garden reflected an even more stupendous image compared to all the other nice houses around ! And in no case what so ever , the reason could be the person who was living in this exact same house .

For a few minutes , Farid remained still , watching all this house's aspects . He then returned and headed towards the other side of the street , in order to watch this same house from distant . It had a real different effect . Farid looked around . Still no one was seen . He looked at his watch . only a few seconds remained to what had been promised . His eyes got fixed on the main entry door . And all the sudden , at the precise exact time , the door got opened , with a young woman leaving the house . Farid's heartbeat increased incredibly ! His breathing got faster and faster ! All his body started shaking ! Because it was precisely her ! The tremendous height , the ideal pace and style , the long black hair , the way of walking , and the attraction caused by this person's movements , weren't a bit different compared to what had haunted Farid for all these years ! It was incredible !

The young lady headed from the stairs into the garden and then into the sidewalk . As she pulled her purse's strap on her own shoulder , she started walking along the sidewalk . Where was she going ? On this holiday morning ? All alone ? Without even a soul present in the street ? Was it safe ? Undoubtedly , none of the dangers or lack of securities of his own region existed here . But couldn't the thieves or the crooks of his region come also here ? As she was going away , with a huge excitement , Farid started walking and then running towards her . He stopped at a few meters behind her . What was he supposed to do ? By calling her , wouldn't she get frightened ? Wouldn't she condemn his none logic presence here at this very instant and even become angry ? He anyway had no choice . He had to initiate . It was the very last chance . Never again such a chance was going to be given . Surely by arranging his presence here at this hour , something was though about this issue also . Farid came a little nearer . His trembling became more intense . And as the young lady hadn't still noticed his presence , he held his breath and said :

Farid : Julia

Without any fright but with a total curiosity , this young lady named Julia returned and watched behind her . By seeing the absolute beauty of this unique face , Farid's eyes got filled with tears ! This same wonderful spirit , being the only thing he had always hoped and wanted from life , was at this moment right in front of him ! In the presence of no other! Of not even one of these tens of rivals rushing towards Julia each time he tried to join her , and starting their humiliations and insults in order to reject him . Since they couldn't afford that in their own country , in their presence , and with them being much more familiar with the culture , spirit , likes or tastes of girls of their own race or origins , an Arab attract these same girls by obtaining at their place the exact same pleasures or happiness . According to them , such an Arab had to be really illogical , rude and even crazy in order to have such expectations . And in this moment , in the middle of this charming environment , none of these jealousies , humiliations , insults or violence were present ! Even if there neither was no guaranty that Julia won't make another of her disastrous instantaneous changes , by becoming a total different person compared to the warm , enchanting and romantic young woman of just a few seconds ago , as it was so many times experienced and endured in the past ! Farid hadn't anyway seen her for more than six months . Maybe this would make her consider the situation a little bit .

Julia smiled with excitement . The reason was obvious . Because she had never seen Farid so handsome and attractive . With such elegant clothes and appearance . Never before in the eyes of Julia , Farid could have appeared more ravishing!

Julia : What are you doing here ?

With no response , a little smile , and eyes still filled with tears , Farid approached her a few steps . In a total surprise and influenced by his actual effects , Julia was only watching him .

Farid : I was passing from here and I saw you from the other side of the street

Julia observed all around where still no one was seen and said :

Julia : Just like that ? By chance ?

Farid : Isn't it possible ?

Julia returned , started nodding her head in sign of protest , started walking again , and said :

Julia : When will you give up these none sense proceedings ?

With no answer , Farid started following her from behind . Julia stopped instantaneously . Returned in one movement towards him in total condemnation , looked at him in an angry manner and said :

Julia : How did you find my address ? Who gave it to you ? And anyway , once obtaining it , you decided to wear some fine clothes and wait in the street until I appear ? Just like Freddy in " My fair lady " ?

Farid : I told you . I was just passing and I saw you from the other side .

Julia smiled in total discontent and said :

Julia : What are you even doing here Farid ? I heard you returned a few months ago to Morocco with your family .

With no answer , Farid just looked at her .

Julia : So what are you doing here ? Aren't you supposed to be there ?

Farid : My family is there I just returned for one day .

Julia : Ah ! You returned for one day ! And at this precise one day , at this Sunday morning when everyone is asleep , you decided to have a walk in this precise region where I live ! And without even knowing I live here , you suddenly see me just by chance from the other side of the street !

Farid smiled in total embarrassment , turned away his look , and replied :

Farid : Ok . I admit . It wasn't accidental . I wanted to see you .

Julia : How did you find the address ?

Farid : What difference does it make ? I just wanted to see you .

Julia : See me for what ?

With again no answer , Farid looked into her eye , in the same deep manner reflecting his love and very deep attachment . Again his eyes got filled with tears . And again Julia noticed it . She returned instantaneously , started again nodding her head in sign of protest , and said :

Julia : Continue just like that your romantic games as long as you wish . Without even knowing what you wanna reach and never become tired of it !

Again Farid started following her from behind and said :

Farid : Where are you going right now Julia ?

Julia : It doesn't concern you !

Farid : I heard you got graduated .

Julia : And I heard you left university ! So what was the point of all this studying ? Why did you even begin if you wanted to leave ?

Farid : I didn't want to leave . We just couldn't afford to live in France anymore .

Julia : Ah ! So if your financial conditions were so bad , how come you've returned and you're here right now ?

Farid remained silent . He really didn't know what to answer .

Julia : Go away Farid ! Go away and don't bother me !

Some seconds passed in silence . Farid who was still following her suddenly said :

Farid : Julia ...

Julia stopped again in total anger ! She returned again with a violent look . Farid didn't pay attention . He approached her some more and said :

Farid : Since you were the only one in my thoughts for so long in a way that I couldn't even look at any other girl or woman , since you were the only one receiving me so warm and tenderly in a way that no other was doing not even half as touching as you , can't you give me a few minutes now that I've come to see you ?

With the same angry look and condemning manner , Julia looked at the few benches at the other side of the street and replied :

Julia : You want me to give you a few minutes ? OK ! Come so that I give them to you !

Nervously , she headed towards the benches , reached them , sat on one of them , and crossed her legs in an angry reflex . With a very curious , confused and even terrified look fixed on her , Farid started approaching her from behind and reached her . With this person's actual defensive statue , he wasn't able to even tell her one single word ! He remained completely frightened . He stood still right beside her , by only looking at the ground , in total silence . Julia suddenly looked at him and said :

Julia : So why aren't you saying anything ? Didn't you want me to give you a few minutes ? Is it like this that you want it? To only look at me in silence ? You're not even looking at me ! You're looking at the ground !

Farid thought for a few moments , got again lost into his deep feelings , and asked :

Farid : Do you think that it's true Julia ? That the Arabs in France have no chance to obtain fine French girls ? At least girls like you ? And there is no way in hell for girls like you to go towards Arabs ?

Julia : How am I supposed to know ? I shouldn't decide for others !

Farid : Have you ever seen anyone doing it ? Will you ever do it yourself ?

Julia : I've never seen ! And I doubt very much that I do it myself !

Farid : You doubt it . So it's not impossible . Now how should be the Arab that you might one day receive ? Rich and millionaire ?

Julia : Is this your way of asking should you become rich so that you could obtain me ?

Farid : So you're saying that absolutely no way existed for me !

With no answer, Julia just smiled ridiculously .

Farid : If that was the case , why did you use to look at all parts of my face as if you were watching the most attractive scenes ? Why did you use to bend suddenly towards me as soon as I appeared as if you were faced with the most fabulous arrivals ? Why did you use to pronounce my stranger name with such affection as if you don't consider any other French man more close too you ? And at the same time that because of my differences of rank , culture , habits or possibilities , I couldn't imagine receiving the attention of a woman half as splendid as you , the so warm receptions of only you were hallucinating me ? In a way that with all this education problems , racism , disastrous cultural differences and terrible violence , the existence of only you was the only source of joy and delight ?

Julia : It's you was seeing the situation like this while it wasn't like this at all .

Farid : Are you saying that I was mistaking ? So why wasn't I making the same mistake with others ?

Julia : How am I supposed to know ? You were mistaking only about me . You were right about the others , and wrong about me .

Farid : Are you really saying that never , absolutely never , you weren't influenced by me ?

In a sudden change of manner , and with a slight influenced smile in the corner of her lips , Julia looked at him .

Farid : Was it right Julia to captivate me so intensely ? In a way that I see no other but you ? while only a few seconds after your tremendous receptions , none of the same initial influences remained in yourself ?

In a sudden change of tone , Julia said :

Julia : Your French has become pretty good !

Farid just looked at her .

Julia : You no longer make any mistakes in your words . You have no accent anymore . How did it disappear all the sudden ?

Farid : Please don't change the subject Julia !

Julia : I heard you had really become sick for a while ! But now you're ok ! Quite fine and attractive !

Farid : From who did you hear that I had become sick ?

With no answer , Julia turned her look towards the front .

Farid : I although accept that you were also receiving others warmly . Stephane , Yann , Jean-Marc . Was I just another like them ? Or probably even less ?

Julia hesitated for some seconds , but finished by saying in total assurance :

Julia : None of them were the one ... I love only one man . His name is Yannick .

A terrifying pain hit Farid ! Just like the hundreds of other intense pains that he had endured for so long by this same person ! The same pain making him believe each time that he had lost her forever ! Or that everything he had believed and supposed of her until now was wrong ! Even though the situation was now totally different ! Even though no difference could exist now ! In spite his horrible shock , Farid said :

Farid : You loved a complete other person ? So why did you receive everyone so warmly ? Making me believe that the only solution existing for me to obtain you , is that absolutely no other man exist in this world !

Julia : Do you know why you think I'm different compared to others ? It's because you have feelings for me ! If you had also feelings for others , their other receptions and manners would have also bothered you ! But you didn't see them and therefore supposed I'm the only one who is like this .

Farid : Are you saying that I was wrong by seeing no one else was receiving me the way you did ? Was it right to attract me like this ? And then break my heart by rushing into the arms of others ? At the same time the true person you really wanted was a total other person ?

Julia : Your problem was that by receiving only some minutes of attention , you were expecting that I dedicate my life to you ! Was I supposed to pay attention only to you ? We weren't married and I never had such an obligation !

Farid : If the situation was according to you only some minutes of attention , why was no one else paying these same minutes of attention to me ? At least as intensely as you ?

Julia : Maybe you didn't please them and maybe you did but they didn't have my ways and manners . You just admitted yourself that I was also receiving the others . Why did none become like you ?

Farid : They were French . Beside their families and in proper conditions and environments . Not in my terrible limitations or in a situation that the tenderness of someone like you transforms the guy officially crazy !

Julia smiled and replied :

Julia : You weren't the only Arab of the university . There were also others . Why did none of them become like you ? And instead , there were some French who got really attached . Like that Samuel . Or that Manu .

Farid : Were you really seeing them all ? Were you aware of their conditions ? And therefore aware of my condition as well ?

Julia didn't pay any attention to this question and said :

Julia : You had to notice the difference of ranks . And therefore react logical towards the situation . Real life is very different compared to romantic love stories . How many husbands and wives do you know having a relationship like Romeo and Juliette ? Is it correct to make an illogic fantasy of someone in your mind ? And to drawn yourself so much into feelings ? One's best friend is his mind and logic !

Farid : Difference of ranks ? So you were also racist without me knowing ? At the same time you were receiving me so warmly ?

Julia : I'm not racist . You remember Caroline and Phillip ? They got married . Do you now have the possibility to get married ?

Without knowing what to answer , Farid just looked at her .

Julia : Francoise immigrated with her family to Canada . His father's company , provided a home , a car , and everything for him over there , so he took his family along . Can your father ever receive such an offer ?

Farid : No he can't .

Julia smiled as this was so obvious and continued by saying :

Julia : To pursue my education , I received three invitations . From the universities of England , Canada and Lebanon . Consider that we even get married . What will you do if you come with me in these countries ? Wash dishes ? Should an educated woman have a dish washer husband ?

Farid : You're right I can't do anything ...

Julia : You didn't even get graduated from the university here !

Farid : So at the same time you were receiving me so much in a way that I don't see , nor want , nor feel anyone but you , and I therefore got sick in a way that no one believed , I had to reason myself that you will never accept me and I had to just hide in a corner so that I don't see you and manage to forget ?

Julia : The way you were so sensible and illogic , I doubt even by hiding you would have managed to forget !

Julia stood up , conducted again her purse strap onto her shoulder and said :

Julia : Ok . I gave the few minutes you wanted . I hope you'll know permit me to go .

With a very upset and disordered look , Farid was watching her . He couldn't say anything no more . He couldn't think . He could only stare at her as if no one else exists in this world but her ! Julia noticed it . With a warm smile , he approached her , put her hand beside his cheek , and said :

Julia : Goodbye Farid ... I'm sure you'll be happy in life .

She turned and started walking away . Farid couldn't move . Remaining still , he could only watch her going away . At one moment , Julia turned towards him and said :

Julia : By the way , you wanted to know where I'm headed right now .To George's place to get my plane ticket for tomorrow's trip . We're going to New Zealand for a three days touristic voyage.

She turned around to continue her way . Farid still remained at his same place . The enormous difference of ranks existing between them was totally justified by what she had just announced . Not in the next 50 years could his family obtain the possibility of a three day touristic trip to New Zealand . With eyes again filled with tears , he was watching her going away . Not a portion of this mountain of pain and sorrow ruined on his heart had ever been felt by Julia . Farid made a slight move , took a step forwards , and called her from far :

Farid : Julia !

Julia stopped again . With an unhappy smile , she turned around towards him as Farid started running to join her again . He really didn't seem to want to give up . As if he couldn't understand she had a rendez-vous right now that she had to reach and she can't afford to spend more time with this guy . Farid reached her and with a look reflecting no hope what so ever , he asked :

Farid : Can I ask you one last question before you leave ?

In sign of protest , Julia started nodding her head , took a deep breath , and replied :

Julia : Go on ...

Farid : What is your favorite color ?

Julia , smiling in surprise : what ?

Farid : Among the colors , red , blue , green , which one is your favorite ?

Julia : Why do you ask this question ?

Farid : You'll know ... just give me an answer ...

Julia : I hope the reason isn't none -sense !

Farid : No it isn't . You can be sure .

Julia , slowly : Pink .

Suddenly , Farid reached his hand towards her and said :

Farid : Now give me your hand .

Julia : why ?

Farid : I promise I won't hurt you . I just wanna show you something . Give it to me .

Slowly , Julia reached her hand towards his . Farid touched tenderly the tip of her fingers . The touch caused her a sensation . Very similar to these temporary passing feelings he had caused her many times . Making her receive him in total excitement . And then leave him some moments later when none of this same feeling was no longer left . With a look reflecting this very same influence , she looked into his eyes . Farid then , shook his head in agony and said :

Farid : Here's your favorite color

Julia observed her hand . It's color was changing ! Extraordinary ! Miraculously ! It was shifting into pink ! She became absolutely terrified ! She pulled her hand out , took a few steps backwards , and said in total horror by observing her own hand :

Julia : What happened ?! Why is my hand becoming like this ?! What did you just do ?!

Farid came some steps forward and said :

Farid : Don't worry . it will regain it's normal color after a few moments .

Julia : What are you ? A witch ? a wizard ?

Farid : No ... I was no one ... No one but a man with nothing ... who got so much in love that he lost his life and went to the other world ...

Julia : What ?! What the hell are you saying ?!

Farid : They said your perfect love deserves the best ... I told them I want nothing ... Nothing except one last look ... One last visit ... With the only person for whom I was alive ... In an attractive figure ... With no longer no accent ... No speech mistakes ... Without a sign of all these minority characteristics ... All these details justifying continuously our enormous differences ... Which made obtaining her the most impossible thing in the world ...

As Julia's terrorized look was fixed on him without her being able to pronounce a word , and as Farid's look filled with a stupendous love and passion was on her , he slowly started to disappear and finished by completely fading away .

**The end**


End file.
